


Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Zayn, Blind Harry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludzie widzą na czarno i biało, dopóki nie spotkają swoich bratnich dusz. Jedyny problem jest w tym, że Harry jest niewidomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916737) by [danceatthedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceatthedisco/pseuds/danceatthedisco). 



Harry urodził się niewidomy. W świecie, w którym widzisz na czarno i biało, póki nie spojrzysz w oczy swojej bratniej duszy, Harry nie widział nic. Co oznaczało, że nie mógł nikogo znaleźć.

Louis dorastał w fascynacji i zakochaniu w idei pokrewnych dusz. Jego rodzice nimi nie byli i na własne oczy widział, jak ich związek się rozpadał. Również oglądał, jak jego mama spotkała bratnią duszę i zakochała się, tuż przed jego oczami. Więc sądzi, że to sprawiedliwy kompromis.

Mama Harry’ego próbowała wyjaśnić mu kolory, to, że jego ulubiony typ jabłek jest czerwony, a jego ulubione banany są żółte, trawa jest zielona, póki nie ma zimy i wtedy jest więcej nudnego brązowego, że niebo jest niebieskie z wyjątkiem dni, dopóki nie zostanie zagrożone przez chmury deszczowe, które są bardziej szare. Harry nie martwił się o kolory, nigdy ich nie zobaczy. Jego cały świat był jednym odcieniem szarości.

Louis nie mógł się doczekać, aż pozna swoją pokrewną duszę. Nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć wszystkie barwy i odcienie na świecie. Chciał wiedzieć, czy coś nie jest tylko fioletowe, ale czy fiołkowe, liliowe albo może lawendowe. Nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć kolor oczu swojej bratniej duszy. Myśli, że to będzie jego ulubiony kolor z tych wszystkich.

Harry jest samotny. Chociaż ma swojego przyjaciela Zayna, który nie przejmuje się tym, że Harry jest niewidomy i dlatego bez współtowarzysza. Zayn, tak czy inaczej, szydzi z idei pokrewnych dusz.

\- Dlaczego powinienem pozwolić takiej rzeczy jak widzenie kolorów, mówić mi kto jest mi przeznaczony? - Pyta.

Harry chce odpowiedzieć, że to więcej niż to, że według jego mamy to jak powrót do domu, że nie chciałbyś kogokolwiek innego. Ale zamiast tego Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami i oferuje. - Cóż, nie byłoby to łatwiejsze dla twojej sztuki? Aby widzieć kolory?

Zayn posyła mu mały uśmiech i mówi. - Tak, to prawda Harry. - Harry myśli, że polubiłby posiadanie bratniej duszy.

Louis jest w swoim pokoju, kiedy jego siostra wpada przez drzwi. Rozgląda się wokół, a następnie jęczy z obrzydzenia, wykrzykując. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mama utrzymała twój pokój w takim kolorze!

Podnosi poduszkę, aby w nią rzucić, nim zdaje sobie sprawę. - Lottie, ty widzisz kolory?!

Patrzy się na niego, czuły wzrok jest wypisany na jej twarzy, kiedy myśli o swojej pokrewnej duszy. - Tak, Lou. Spotkałam go w parku. Jest wszystkim. - Mówi cicho.

Louis jest szczęśliwy z powodu swojej siostry, próbuje ograniczyć swoje poczucie zazdrości. Ma nadzieję, że spotka swoją bratnią duszę niedługo.

Harry jest w parku z Zaynem. Zayn mówi, że to miły dzień z całą jesienną scenerią w pełnym rozkwicie, więc chce trochę poszkicować. Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami, nie wiedząc nic o jesiennej scenerii, kiedy Zayn go odkłada, a on zakłada słuchawki.

Jest skupiony na leżenia tam, wypełniając czas muzyką i dźwiękiem ołówka Zayna przecinającego papier. Słyszy: - Głowa do góry. - Nim coś, co przypuszcza, że jest piłką, ląduje na jego podołku.

Chłopak podbiega do nich z przeprosinami, wyciągając do nich rękę z „Hej, jestem Liam!” I przyjaznym uśmiechem.

Harry nie jest tym, co potrząsa jego dłonią, więc jedynie daje ciche potwierdzenie. Zayn zerka zza swoje szkicownika, szukając wyciągniętej ręki i patrzy w oczy Liama. Jest gotowy się przedstawić, kiedy świat nagle eksploduje wokół niego. Zerka w dół na swój szkicownik, ale teraz nie jest wypełniony jedynie przez szarość. Jest zielony i niebieski. Widzi zielone, żółte oraz pomarańczowe jesienne liście. Szarpie swój wzrok z powrotem do Liama, który wpatruje się w niego z grozą. - Uh, widzę, że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami, mógłby poznać twoje imię? - Wybąkuje Liam.

Harry zamiera na to. Oczywiście Zayn, Zayn, który nie chciał mieć pokrewnej duszy, znalazł ją. I to w dodatku z Harrym obok ze wszystkich ludzi. - Zayn? Widzisz kolory? - Mówi cienkim głosem.

\- Tak, Harry. Widzę kolory. Wow, widzę kolory. - Zayn zerka na Liama z niczym innym jak miłością w swoich oczach i Harry może usłyszeć to miłosne echo w jego głosie. Myśli, że właśnie stracił swojego jedynego przyjaciela.

~*~

Louis jest zmęczony. Jest zmęczony Lottie, która dręczy go opowieściami, co jej bratnia dusza dla niej robi. Jest zmęczony Liamem buczącym w kółku o tym, jak ten chłopak Zayn, którego spotkał, zabiera dech w piersiach, jak jego brązowe oczy są jak aksamitna czekolada, jak ciepło przychodzenia do domu w chłodny dzień.

\- Musisz go poznać Louis! Jest naprawdę świetny! Jest wspaniałym artystą, nawet jeśli wcześniej nie widział kolorów!

Louis zgadza się, chcąc uczynić swojego przyjaciela szczęśliwym. Nie chcąc być trzecim kołem u wozu, zaprasza również ich przyjaciela Nialla. W sumie to dobry czas, Louis może zobaczyć jak bardzo zakochani w sobie są Liam i Zayn, jak perfekcyjnie do siebie pasują. Chce tego. Chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest jego bratnia dusza.

~*~

Harry jest w pokoju Zayna. Zayn próbuje przekonać go, aby spotkał się z nim i z Liamem, razem z dwójką przyjaciół Liama. To jest niekończąca się debata pomiędzy ich dwójką, Zayn wielokrotnie prosił wcześniej o to, aby Harry dołączył do niego podczas ich grupowych wyjść. Zayn myśli, że Harry łatwo wtopiłby się do ich grupy, Harry nie chce, aby oni wiedzieli, że jest niewidomy i dlatego wiecznie samotny. Nie chce słyszeć tej litości w ich głosach. Lubi to w taki sposób, z tym że wie tylko jego rodzina i Zayn. Ale również nie chce stracić Zayna i boi się, że jeżeli wciąż będzie odrzucał jego oferty, niedługo Zayn przestanie to robić i po prostu zostawi Harry’ego dla Liama oraz jego przyjaciół. Harry może zaakceptować to, że nie ma bratniej duszy, ale to nie oznacza, że chce być całkowicie sam. Więc się zgadza.

~*~

Louis jest z Liamem i Niallem w parku, czekając na przyjście Zayna i jego przyjaciela. Jest podenerwowany, ponieważ zawsze staje się zbyt dosadny z nowymi ludźmi i również, ponieważ Zayn ostrzegł ich, że jego przyjaciel jest specyficzny i może być na początku trochę zamknięty w sobie, ale jest pewien, że się przed nimi otworzy. Liam jest pierwszym, by ich spotkać, oczywiście, to jakby jego oczy były stworzone tylko po to, by widzieć Zayna. Louis zerka w górę i widzi wysokiego, chudego dzieciaka podążającego za Zaynem. Liam krzyczy i obydwoje Zayn oraz jego przyjaciel patrzą w ich stronę, wydając się tworzyć wzrokowy kontakt. Liam posyła miękki uśmiech, który ma zarezerwowany dla Zayna, kiedy idą w swoim kierunku. Louis patrzy z powrotem na przyjaciela Zayna, uznając go za raczej słodkiego.

Patrzy na wygląd chłopaka, wyblakłe białe trampki ze zbyt często złapanym błotem podczas deszczu, jasnoniebieskie, smukłe jeansy, które przylegają do nóg, soczyste, czekoladowe loki na czubku jego głowy. Louis zatrzymuje się.

Kolory! Widzi kolory! Czy ten chłopak, przyjaciel Zayna, może być jego bratnią duszą?

Zayn przedstawia go jako Harry’ego. Chłopak, Harry w takim razie, macha do nich. Louis nie jest pewny, dlaczego Harry nie reaguje na kolory, które teraz wypełniły ich świat, ale oferuje delikatne: - Witaj Harry - wypełnione czułością.

Liam i Zayn obydwoje patrzą na Louisa, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszeli, aby mówił takim tonem, obydwoje wydają się wiedzieć, co się stało. Zayn wygląda na zszokowanego, ale Louis jest zbyt zakochany w chłopcu naprzeciwko siebie, by to zauważyć.

Harry nie jest pewny, co się dzieje. Rzeczy dzieją się bardzo cicho, bardzo szybko, a on polega na dźwiękach świata wokół niego. Więc jest trochę zbity z tropu. - Uh, panowie? O co chodzi?

Chce wiedzieć, co się dzieje, może poczuć napiętą ciszę, która ich połyka.

\- Harry - zaczyna ostrożnie Zayn. - Czujesz cokolwiek? Jakąkolwiek różnicę? - Harry nie ma pojęcia co Zayn ma na myśli, dlaczego miałby czuć się inaczej. Jeśli coś, czuje się trochę niekomfortowo, ale jest przekonany, że to nie to Zayn ma na myśli.

\- Nie, dlaczego? - Zayn wzdycha, a Harry nie jest pewien, co zrobił źle. Słyszy jak Zayn odwraca się do kogoś, a potem mówi. - Wybacz, Lou. Ale Harry jest niewidomy, nigdy nie zobaczy kolorów. Nigdy nie zobaczy czegokolwiek.

Harry nie może uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje.

Louis jest zdewastowany. Ma absolutnie złamane serce. Ale nie ze swojego powodu, a dla chłopaka naprzeciwko niego. Louis wie, że Harry jest jego bratnią duszą, czuje to w swoich kościach, w najgłębszych częściach siebie. Ale Harry, Harry nigdy nie będzie wiedział. Nigdy się nie dowie, że Louis jest stworzony tylko dla niego. Nigdy nie będzie wiedział, że ma współtowarzysza poprzez kolory czy nie.

\- Harry jesteś niewidomy? - Pyta, potrzebując potwierdzenia, musząc wiedzieć, że Zayn się jedynie nie zgrywa, nie że Louis sądzi, że zrobiłby coś takiego w sytuacji taka jak ta. Ze skinieniem głowy Harry’ego, Louis zna prawdę. - Cóż, to w porządku. Ja będę twoimi oczami, Hazza! - Przezwisko wypływa znikąd, ale Louis nie może się zmusić, aby tego żałować. - Swoją drogą, jestem Louis - mówi, kiedy sięga, by chwycić dłoń Harry’ego.

Harry robi się całkowicie sztywny. Nie wie, co się dzieje, ale kiedy chłopak przedstawił się jako Louis oraz z dotykiem jego dłoni, wybuch światła wypełnia oczy Harry’ego. Wypuszcza z siebie jęk i czuje jak puls Louisa podskakuje. Wszystko jest jasne przez krótki moment, a potem ponownie jest ciemno. Ale Harry nie czuje się rozczarowany, trochę zmieszany, ale nie rozczarowany. Zamiast tego czuje ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się po całym jego ciele. Ściska mocniej dłoń, która jest splątana z jego. - Louis - mówi cicho. - Myślę, że jesteś moją bratnią duszą.

Serce Louis wypełnia się nadzieją. Nie ma pojęcia, jak Harry wie, skąd wie, że są pokrewnymi duszami, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Ale jest taki szczęśliwy.

\- Wiem Haz. Wypełniłeś cały mój świat kolorami. Ale, um. Skąd, errr, skąd to wiesz? - Louis czeka cierpliwie na odpowiedź Harry’ego, a kiedy nadchodzi, jest zszokowany, ale zadowolony.

\- Uh. Kiedy powiedziałeś moje imię i chwyciłeś moją dłoń. Wszystko stało się naprawdę jasne przez chwilę i poczułem ciepło w całym moim ciele. Nigdy wcześniej z nikim mi się to nie przydarzyło. - Louis jest taki zadowolony, wiedząc to, nawet bez kolorów, Harry wie, że tak jest.

\- Czekałem na to całe moje życie - mówi Louis Harry’emu. Nie może uwierzyć w to, że w końcu ma bratnią duszę.

Harry czuje szyk emocji. Zmieszanie, ponieważ nie wiedział, że to może się stać, nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszał. Złość, ponieważ spędził całe życie, myśląc, że przeznaczone było mu życie w samotności, że nikt nigdy nie będzie dla niego perfekcyjny. I w końcu, czyste, niezmącone szczęście, gdyż miał pokrewną duszę. Wciąż trzyma dłoń Louisa, więc ściska ją.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę, że to ty, Lou. Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać. Ale teraz utrzymam cię na zawsze.

W świecie, w którym widzisz na czarno i biało, póki nie spojrzysz w oczy swojej bratniej duszy, Harry nie widział nic. Ale z Louisem przy swoim boku, ma swoją pokrewną duszę i myśli, że nic, nawet kolory, nie mogłyby być lepsze od tego.


End file.
